ryugagotokufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yimbocarimbo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ryu Ga Gotoku Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ryu Ga Gotoku Kenzan! (龍が如く見参！) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hi Yimbocarimbo, you were right about the two missing Kanji inside the phrase. The correct phrase has been added to the "new picture" section. Hopefully there not any more misstakes, please tell me immediately if you finding something else. The extra section for iroha karuta looks awesome. Deepest respect. I'm working right now on the card patterns, when it's done you can add it exclusively on this site, if you want to. Let me know if can help somehow elsewhere, because I feel kind of guilty, giving you so much work. While talking about work for you (sorry): Iroha karuta can also played at yumejiya (the other brothel) against Asagiri.( But I'm not quiet sure if it's possible before conquering her heart.) keep it going. regards Obsessive compulsive (talk) 07:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) about pictures yeah. Sure you can send me a list to my email account (do you have some private place in here, so I can tell) or upload it somewhere, and I look what I can do. Doesn't have to be just for Kenzan, thou. I got every stationiary yakuza game, if you need pics for yakuza 2 just go ahead and tell me. But I'd suggest to wait for the HD collection to get better quality of the images. Keep in mind, that my games are all (exepct kenzan of course) the english versions and all the ingame texts are translated. Maybe not a problem for the yakuza wiki, but for the RGG wiki. Your decission! Also there is i little drop frame issue, right now with my captur devise which need to be fixed first, before I am able to capture HD videos. Images are no problem.' ' About the patterns for iroha karuta: There is no way to figure out an easy way to cheat. I spotted four different layouts for the starter deck. But the cards always changes their possition, after playing around fifty rounds I never get the exact same starter deck twice. Well, if Sega is doing something, their doing it right. I guess there is a ki, which calculates the position of the cards everytime you start the game. 48 cards, 48 possible possitions, (at least) 4 different layouts. Sorry I can't finish the job. I'll just add the top part of my image again, so you can replace it against the split one. Because of better fitting into the page and you did great work for the bottom part. I love the idea of the translation for the phrases. Thank you for that. see ya so, what about some pics? tried to change the pic yesterday, didn't really worked out, but now it's online. Guess your fingers were involved ;-) However, I'm waiting for your list, ready to do some work. greetings Obsessive compulsive (talk) 04:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Obsessive CompulsiveObsessive compulsive (talk) 04:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC) added two pictures whom you can choose from. Are one of them the way you were looking for? I'm waiting for your answer to get started with the other ones, just give me the direction for the way you want them to look like. While I'm doing your task , i'll randomly put some more pictures into this site. Hope thats OK with you. regards Obsessive compulsive (talk) 04:45, October 19, 2012 (UTC) pics Thanks. Glad you like it. So I'm going to do the other ones, amon could be though, thou. Expect some pictures coming in the next days, just tell me if some of them not the way you want them, then I'll change them. Just tell me, if you want me to some more stuff, I'm glad to help. see ya... ' 13:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC)' You're welcome Yeah I get kind of inspired, so the pictures became quicker and quicker. You don't have to put yourself into stress just because the images are there. We all have different things to do, so just work on this site if you want to do so. It's nice to hear you like the work, and even more nice for letting me do the other Characters. Kind of hoped for. Thanks for your work aswell. I can't imagine how much work every wikia has been and still is, for you. Keep it on. It's becoming great! Obsessive compulsive (talk) 23:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Japanese is a beautiful language I studied it once for about a year, but.....you should know, its hard to learn all the Kanjis. Hopefully I will find the currage to start over again, for real. Guess you're able to speak and write. I'm jellious. You can't tell me it's no fun to translate. Nice to hear that ThePatrick is helping out. If you'll link his Kenzan walkthrough videos sometime, maybe he'll go and completes it. Would be great. After you have finished one Character section, I'll post some images, of this one, to his specific Character page. This way the "add a new photo" section won't get spamed. One for the Face close up and one with a cool body language. Depending on the Chacater I'll add more. Do you agree? Thanks for your praise, right back at you. Obsessive compulsive (talk) 21:23, October 24, 2012 (UTC) morning, mate Don't you need any sleep at all? :) Yes, the Character Page looks well cleaned, to get a good overlook of the realitions between the Chars. Thumbs up! Of course I'll finish the other Chars. You don't have to wait long for them, I also added some Guys that weren't mentioned in your request. For instance, the Tutor of Relations and the Blacksmith. They're not importent to the main story, or the Character section, but while I'm at it... I also captured some turtle race pictures allready, tell me, if you need them, or want some specific camera angles. Do you need images of the turtle vendor (and his menues), the pharmacy (turtle food), or the man inside Sushiya Gin (giving information about collected turtles)? And what about the immortal turtle? looking forward to see your guide:) Liebe Grüße Obsessive compulsive (talk) 03:01, October 26, 2012 (UTC) WHAT? Just read over the (unfinished) turtle guide, till I get shocked! The immortal turtle can die? Obsessive compulsive (talk) 03:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again! I dare not to Dream about, that my little image became a page. That's quiet awesome. And finally I know what every single card is ment. Actually no card really means, what I thought it would. Yeah, Japan is weird. You just have to love it. The Last two images (Goro and Amon) are processing right now, than finally you've the whole cast of the importent ones. Haruka looks awfull thou. I'll do a better one, if I am able to find a better full body ingame shot of her. If you don't like some images, just go ahead and tell me. As you said to me one time, misstakes aren't bad, if they can be fixed. After a lot of rotoscoping work with white backrounds, the eyes getting dizzy. Snowblind. So somebody else have to check, if the images are clean. Looking forward to see the character section. :) About your turtle: Didn't you feed the poor thing, or anything? My turtle is the ultimate champion, high above it's racing limit age. Fully leveled he conquered all races, and still seems quiete healthy. Do you have some real pets? Just curious! ;) Obsessive compulsive (talk) 01:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Short question Noticed in the character section somebody who weren't on my list: Yagyuu Village 柳生の里 * *Yagyuu Hyougonosuke 柳生兵庫助 Who is he? regards Obsessive compulsive (talk) 03:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) good evening Recording footage doesnt take long for the minigames. Don't worry about over burden me. If it will be to much, I'll say so. :) Cant really say if there is a wrong way to take care for the eternal turtle, but mine wasn't treat very well, never really was aware of the fact, it could die. Interessting footnote, thou. Yeah the chibis are awesome! All your pain was worth it. I got every RGG except the psp ones. Ahh! Smelling some work here. ;) Obsessive compulsive (talk) 03:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, OK. Now I know which fella it is. Must have slipped through my fingers. :) I'll do him as soon as the others are done. But first I think it's a better idea to replace some character images, to make them look more coherent. The Backroundcolor "white" isn't the same for every char, better to replace them. Well, Amon is done, but the image is ugly as hell. I'd have to rip the image from a youtube video with 360 p resolution, because I'm not able to beat the horse archery, so I'll never see Amon in Kenzan. To get a much better quality image I would need a save game right before you can fight him. Any suggestions? Just have the Yakuza "Versions" of the games. Meaning the translated west ones. And of of course the cut Version of Yakuza 3. But if you need pictures without any text for this wiki, I'm your guy. Obsessive compulsive (talk) 15:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) current / future images Ageha truly is well designed. I always had a crush on Kaoru Sayama. Hope she'll come back in RRG 5. http://ryugagotoku.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Kenzan_Characters - found it. Give me the description of how you want them and give me the green light, so I'll start. see ya... Obsessive compulsive (talk) 08:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Kiryu and Ageha There seems to be a problem with your browser, maybe. I don't know, the images of both are about the same size like the other ones. ? Obsessive compulsive (talk) 19:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) yuuyo OK. Till the end of the week you got them. I think I can get a full body shot of them, if they're get beat at a game and have to dance for Musashi. I'll try to be creative. ;) Obsessive compulsive (talk) 19:45, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Have a good time I see what I can do, while your on "vacation". Planing some things for your site. Don't worry just with your permission. ;) Picture problem: Safari and Opera having trouble with some pics, too. Some are smaller, some are cut in size. But it seems just to be a problem inside the "add new photo" section. If you click them, or full size them, they're OK. Since this happend after I uploaded the chars again, I guess it was me. Sorry! Enjoy the movies, see ya Obsessive compulsive (talk) 06:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) hi yimbo Umlauts aren't very importent to an english speaking web page, why should you care about that? But you could think about Romanji, maybe. About images I'm uploading: I'm not aware about your planings to the turtle guide, but you should be more selective for the images. All the pictures that will be uploaded by myself are mostly quiet similar, so you will be able to choose what you need. Next thing, I think, will be the wanted guys. see ya Obsessive compulsive (talk) 21:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ä, ö, ü 'ahh, it works.:)' Don't think umlauts are quiet difficult to learn, exept the pronauciation. What about: die, der, das. That's the tough one for beginners, isn't it. When I was younger, I remember a class trip to Birmingham to visit a school, which had a german lesson, and we were supossed to help. Was a lot of fun, and quiet funny to me, that you guys have to study german. Isn't the most beautiful language in the world, and if I were supossed to pic a second language, it would something else. 19:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) oh, wasn't logged in Thanks. The image is made in photoshop. Expect some more in that way. Obsessive compulsive (talk) 19:49, November 5, 2012 (UTC) languages Well, your german friend is right, about phallus like nouns, never actually gave that a deeper thought before. But it's true. Yeah, french...didn't like it either, it feels kind of clumsy listening to it. We learnt it back than for about 3 years, now I can't speak one clear sentence. Italien or espaniol are great to listen to. But japanese will remain my favorite. English comes second. regards Obsessive compulsive (talk) 04:22, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Question about gif Hi Yimbo, For the sword/weapon section of your site I was thinking about making animated .gif images with the rotating blades from the weapon creation window of the blacksmith. Right now I got a beta version with a 400x220 image size and 13,5 MB file size (for one blade). Now, I was wondering, first: if your site is capable to handle this kind of sizes (230 swords= 3,1 GB), secondly: Do you think this would be a good idea? Surely the file and image sizes can easily reduced to a certain amount, but before starting with the working prozess, I'd like to hear your point of view. cari salutiObsessive compulsive (talk) 09:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC) animated gif is up Have a look. The size hat to be shrunk to 205x118 (3,8 MB), because the upload from the 13,5 MB Version used to load for half an hour, till I interrupt the prozess. For 230 sword this waste of time is unacceptable. Yeah, gifs normaly small capacy containers, but maybe I am just not smart enough to encode .mov to .gif the right way. Internetformats aren't my domain, if you need certain sizes to fit the site perfectly, go ahead and tell me, so you don't have to bother in reworking everything I'll upload, to your site. Yeah, it's your site. You do all the work. Maybe you are not the owner of the domain, but as long as you put information to this wikia, it belongs to you, good Sir! And I am glad, you do the job. I'm not sure about writing articles for your wikia, let me think about it, because I just like making images and movie clips. Normally I would say no (because of limited time), but I'll truly think about it. Thanks for your confidence. :) For Mahjongg I got some plans, too, but this will take quite some time..... Bis dann Obsessive compulsive (talk) 01:32, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Prepare yourself... ...for the Items keep rollin in. First thing to add about them, check if the names are right for every Item. I worked with ThePatricks Guide, but there are some Items missing in his guide, or I couldn't find it. For the Items I wasn't able to find the name, the filename has a * in it. Example: *this looks like a weird thing to eat*. In the filename also is the location, I took the image from, to help you. Associated therewith to the first, secondly to say is: Maybe there are misstakes between Item and name, and as long I am not able to read japanese it's hard to tell. Sorry for extra work for you. Viele Grüße Obsessive compulsive (talk) 13:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Weapons I can do every image like this (check add new photo). The right hand edge disappearing is problematic to solve, but I'll try to, the next images. This image has a size about 6,1 MB. Uploading time about 15 seconds. All together I would give it a go and start soon with the work, but there is one problem though. I don't have any Idea about the sword names. If you get just the animated gifs without any clues about the swords itselfs...it will drive you crazy. I could upload the gifs like the one above, and another .jpg from the very same sword like the image from the blacksmith menue. That way you can tell the name from the sword and know to handle the gifs. your weapons guide Thanks, that's what I was am looking for. This will help a lot. Great. I'll start soon, but it sure will take some time till all of the weapons are done. You sure have finished all yakuza 2 sections till then ;-) Besides, it's better to finish all the other tasks first. Work in progress: Items / Maps / Mah Jong / Random Pictures.... Yimbo:"If it is useful to you i'll format the whole page like the Dachis." - What exacly do you mean by that. Sorry, but this time I really don't understand. regards'Obsessive compulsive (talk) 16:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC)' As far as I can tell, it looks like the order of the sword are not correct. But that's not a problem right now. I can work with it very well, the way it is. It can be fixed as soon as the sword images are done. ''' '''Yeah, I didn't have a full set of 227 weapons either, but I'm possitive to get there. It just needs some time. Being greatful for your effort to helping me out with the weapons, armors and items, this is the most delicate section to forget some stuff. Some Items are only available once, ThePatricks guide should help to figure out which ones are. I remenber one item, needed to craft a sword, to get from the Houzouin Tournement at one specific Arena. The drop rate was like 10% ,or some. Wasn't funny at all. Guess, thanks to you and your beautiful site I'll have to relive that experience again. :) My plans for the Mah Jong aren't big. I just thought of a small intro movie clip for the top of the page. Everything else we can discuss together, or leave it to barticle. Because he really knows everything about the game. Thumbs up to the Marietta section. This is one of the strangest substories in the whole franchise and just hell a lot of fun. Too bad, we were never able to get into the club again in the prequels. Bis später Obsessive compulsive (talk) 11:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) enjoy the holidays Have you seen any good movies lately? Always thankful to underground tipps. Expecting a lot of the upcoming Silent Hill. While you're on vacation I'm trying to do the biggest part of the weapons, although the loop function just giving me the creeps right now.... Rüdesheim....well....guess you were able to remind some german till you come back home. ;) Have a good time! Obsessive compulsive (talk) 10:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tips Definitely trying to find and watch some of these. I like every genre (exept romances maybe). cheers Obsessive compulsive (talk) 08:00, November 22, 2012 (UTC) quick question about swords Hopefully you get this message before vacation. -If you'll level a sword from level 1 up to level 2 (to level 3 and so on), the only change will be the stats. Visually the sword will remain exactly the same till you level it into another sword. I allready captured and converted them into gif (I'm quiete done with all 227). But the question is, do you want every single sword (looking the exact same) or just the maxed out ones? The ones you can tell visually a difference. Just asking because of the MBcount and your design space for the page. Maybe it's boring to see 4 versions of the exact same sword, just because the stats have changed. Your decission. I'll upload want you have decided on upcoming weekend. regards Obsessive compulsive (talk) 09:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) lost datas Thats really the most annoying thing that can happen. Sure thing I'll help. What do you want me to do? I already put the swords in the correct order (the way they appear inside the completion list) inside a word document. Obsessive compulsive (talk) 19:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC) problems meets solutions Here we go, all 227 are uploaded in order the way they appear in the weapon completion list. Some need to be fixed and changed in size, which will take some time again. However this are small problems, the really big one is the MB size. They're loading forever or freezing the screen a couple of seconds while buffering. Unacceptable! I'll try to find a solution for that, or maybe you know a wise answer to this. Would be greatful. One answer coulb be to minimize the color spectrum to 64 Bit (or worse 32 Bit), but a lot of details and the lightening effect will disappear. Another solution would be to scale the images from 207 down to 150 maybe. However both of this ideas aren't really good options. Obsessive compulsive (talk) 08:16, November 23, 2012 (UTC) weapons 24/11/2012 Thanks, it was quiet a lot of work, but....that doesn't mean, it has to be used the way it is. You really want to do one page for every single sword? First this would be much unnecessary work for you, secondly the weapon section will loose his overview. I'll understand this wikia as a guide to clear every single possible event in this game, that means the specific guides has to be useful in a fast way, which means one page with all infromation about it included. To skip the page from sword to sword isn't quiet handy if you want to craft more weapons in a raw. I could imagine people won't like this way of working. Don't get me wrong, I like the idea very much, but just because I'd like to see my work get appreciated, we have to think about the user friendliness. I can do single images again for the weapons, no problem. They should all fit into one page. Better for you, the wikia and the user. The rotating blades could be used elsewhere. Of course this is just a suggestion, I thought it would be cool to have the gif animations, but maybe we should leave it as an failed experiment raised by my psychological affliction. :) What do you think? kindly regards Obsessive compulsive (talk) 17:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Weapon lists You are right. The different weapon list types (Blacksmith/Completion List/ Equiping Weapons) are a very fast way to get a quick look on what you need to do. Good thinking and great work, on that.? So the gifs actually comes in handy....I'm really glad about it. You can start the work whenever you want, the last sword which needs to be overworked will be done by next week. I used the completion list (from ingame) to order the swords. I also checked your list from the Weapon Completion List page and it is absolutely 100% correct.? There are no other list than the ones at the Blacksmith / C. List / Equiping Weapons. Should I make a list of the Blacksmith and the Equiping to help?? Knödel and Bratwurst together, am I crazy or does it sound like a good idea? :)Obsessive compulsive (talk) 08:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) maps about to come Hi Yimbo, I didn't do much the last weeks, having some trouble in private life which need to be fixed first. But from time to time I'll do some stuff for this site. I'll try to finish the maps tonight. The weapons are done the way they are. Hope you are OK, and had a good time in Rüdesheim. see yaObsessive compulsive (talk) 18:39, December 14, 2012 (UTC) merry christmas and a happy new year Hi Yimbo, one day early but I wish you, your family and all of your friends a merry christmas with lots of eierpunch. Enjoy your days off and take a good step into 2013. see you in 2013, hopefully I get RGG 5 and HD Collection in January.... kindly regardsObsessive compulsive (talk) 18:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) where can I Find the chapter summaries for ryu ga gotoku 2 that you did?